


Nous aurons le sublime orgueil

by Imaed



Series: What a mother does (the parent arc) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, English, Gen, Growing Up Together, Mention of abuse, Moral Ambiguity, POV Melissa, POV Outsider, mention of trauma, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for other people to realize, but Melissa remember a time when Stiles was a silent boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous aurons le sublime orgueil

**Author's Note:**

> Or the long overdue Stiles-centric character study I was planning since my first Teen Wolf fanfiction.  
> This is, for now, a two OS serie... Might change if I write more of my plot bunny and headcanon.  
> Please consider that english is not my first language, correction are appreciated :)
> 
> Updated on may 28th with my wonderful beta's correction

It's hard for other people to imagine, but Melissa remember a time when Stiles was a silent boy.

She met him when he was six. He was a smiling, always happy and some days she can't believe it either, thinks that her memory fails her.

But the truth is, Stiles never used to speak so much until his mom died. It's after that that he start to vomit words faster and faster.

She doesn't know exactly why, because she never watched over Claudia during her disease. 

She remember that day, specifically, because it's the first day she saw this glint in his eyes : the resolute and dangerous glint that said 'I'm never going to loose anyone I love ever again'. 

His hyper activity has always manifest in so many ways : stutter, inability to stay still, inability to focus on things…

But from this moment he became a furious little shit, researching everything he didn't understand in the world. And there was so many.

Scott's father had never liked him. Always so jumpy, clumsy and all the flaws he could find him. Melissa found it cute at the time, if a little unnerving. 

Her relationship with Rafael was not as its best, but she was nevertheless surprised when, one day, Stiles came to tell her she didn't deserve this abusive asshole. He was twelve at the time.

That put a strain between the two men of course. 

Watching her husband fight a boy and shaking from his wish to hit him probably opened her eyes about the nature of the man. But it also opened her eye about the scope of Stiles' too. Because this boy was calm in front of a violent man, calm like someone who already know where he is going to hide the body.

For a whole year, she forbade Stiles to come into her home. She claimed it was to protect him from a strife but a small and dark side inside of her knows it's because she was afraid of what kind of person her child was associating with.

When she finally divorced Rafael, she heard the rumor, about Jackson bullying Scott at school and Stiles terrorized him in the school's parking lot in retaliation.

She watched from afar how little the boy is affected by mean comments about his skinny body or his weird thinking. She watched how vicious he became once someone say a word about Scott's father going away.

She saw how tired Deputy Stilinski looked when, again, a parent came to his home to tell him he has to discipline Stiles. 

For the boy's thirteen's birthday she admitted that she didn't protect her kid when she pulled him out of the Stilinski's grasp. And she let him go back.

She cried the whole night after seeing the grateful gaze they gave her, like they can finally live their bromance in peace. (She is not exactly surprise when Scott introduce her to Allison but… frankly she always thought it would be Stiles).

After that, things became easier… or more accurately usual. She saw Stiles as much as her own son. She watched him watch Scott (oblivious that he is). She listened to their worst and best adventures, real or imaginary. She laughed at their antics and she growled at their absurd behavior. She sometimes heard parents complaining about her boys and in those moments she would calculate the odds of Stiles being ready to kill for her son out of sheer protectiveness. 

It's not always reassuring.

When she learn about the werewolves, she is not worried her son is going to loose control and kill someone. She is not worried he will kill other wolf for power or protection or any other reason.  
But she sees, in Stiles bearing, in Stiles gaze, in Stiles demeanor, that he is ready to do just that for her son.

Whoever want to hurt her son will have to kill Stiles first. She doesn't envy them at all.


End file.
